warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen and Lost
The battle for peace has begun. How many casualties will come out of it? How will it be stopped? Please Note That some of these cats and Clans have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat and the Clan. Also, be patient if your Cat isn't immediately in the story- I assure you, your cat will make multiple appearances in the series. Please note that I am no longer be accepting Character Applications!! Also, I'd like to give a big shout-out to Artimas Hunter, who I recognize as a big fan of Ancient Powers. Thanks. (: And I'd also like to say thank you to Ravenflight and Wetstream for their fanart. ^_^ Chapter One - Reunion - Ruinpaw I looked up at the sky, then over at Swiftstar. Her face was full of worry. I could understand; it wasn't often that a bright, sunny day suddenly became a dark, stormy one. I looked at the soft dirt beneath my paws, and closed my eyes. "The Council. They've come." I whispered, eyes still shut. I sniffed the air- a faint fear-scent wafted by. I opened my eyes, and noticed that Swiftstar and Brownfur were no longer beside me. They were running. I began to run, but then remembered my power. My power. One I could use to locate Snow. Skidding to a stop by a burnt tree, I gasped as I noticed a familiar tortoiseshell tom beside me. Sol. "Use your powers, Ruinpaw." he whispered, before fading into nothing. I stood silently, trying to think of what he meant. Suddenly, I remembered my visit to the Ancient World. Sol had enhanced my powers. I closed my eyes, and thought carefully. I pictured Snow in my mind, and continued to concentrate as her image developed in my head. She was in a dark Cavern, shivering as she struggled to her paws. I sniffed the air- her fear-scent was heavy. I could smell the scent of Bloodpaw and Blazepaw as well- and I knew then, what it meant. Snow was on the Elemental Rock. I flicked my tail, and unsheathed my claws, ready for battle if necessary. Without closing my eyes, I allowed my power to take me to the rock. Relieved that it had worked, I looked around. The rock was eerily unfamiliar- everything nice about it was gone. I sniffed the filthy air as I crossed the stream, recognizing Snow's scent. I bounded towards it, excited that I had found her. Cautiously, I entered the den which was the source of the scent. "R... Ruinpaw?" there was a worried meow from the back of the den, "Is th... that you?" I purred. "Chill out, Snow. It's me. I'm here to take you back... we need to defend the Clans." Snow padded towards me, heat radiating from her body. I gasped; she was awfully warm. But why was she shivering? Abruptly, Snow's ears shot up. She was on full alert. I flexed my claws, and spun around, a new scent hitting me in the face. I stood protectively in front of Snow as a new cat entered. It was a she-cat, a weak-looking white she-cat. She smirked, and glanced over her shoulder at another cat, a brown she-cat with white spots all over her. "What do we have here?" the white she-cat sneered, "Hey, Fawnspots, come here. I found an intruder." The brown-and-white she-cat, Fawnspots, padded over, claws unsheathed. "Let's have some fun with him, Sagespirit." I growled, and took a pawstep forward. I knew that Sagespirit would be easy to defeat, but I wasn't sure if Snow could handle Fawnspots. She seemed ill, and it was sickening to have her heat hit me, wave by wave. "Come any closer and I'll rip your fur off." I threatened, winning a laugh from Sagespirit. Without hesitating, I pounced, knocking into Sagespirit. She struggled to pull me off, but I released my grip as Fawnspots sunk her claws into my side. Fawnspots pulled me off, throwing me into the stream. There was a splash, sending the brown water flying everywhere as I regained my balance and charged again. "I'm Warning you. Stay away." I spat, standing my ground as Fawnspots came closer. She purred, and flicked her tail. She lunged for me, but I moved before she could land a blow. Nervously, I glanced over in Snow's direction. Sagespirit stood a few tail-lengths before her, claws unsheathed. Feeling a burst of strength run through me, I bit Fawnspots, ignoring the yowl that rung in the air. I raked my claws down her left side, and ran towards Sagespirit, knocking into her. During the brief moment in which they were stunned, I darted over to Snow, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, we were in the middle of a raging battle. Chapter Two - Battle - Snow "Snow!" a worried meow sounded from behind me. I turned around, struggling to focus as my fever began to blur my vision. My heart raced as I recognized her. Mist! "I thought i'd never see you again!" I yowled, over the voices of the battling cats. Mist placed a paw on my forehead, and immediately, all signs of my fever were gone. I felt renewed, and full of energy. Eyes wide, I nodded in thanks towards her. "Snow... we need to fight. There's innocent cats dying here... please... I won't let the Clans be destroyed like this." Mist meowed, begging me to fight with her eyes. I looked behind me, at Ruinpaw, and nodded. I had to fight. It was the only way. Without another word, I lunged towards the nearest cat, the dark blue-gray she-cat whom I knew was Mistfeather. She easily flung me off, and purred as she slowly came towards me. I turned around, and gasped as a stream of water blasted into my face. The water had hit me so hard, it stung. I got to my paws, and hissed. Concentrating on the water as it came back towards me, I purred confidently as it froze in midair. Mistfeather gasped, and ran off before I could do anything else. I scanned the area for another cat to battle, and I purred as I spotted Bloodpaw battling Longstar near a den. Bounding towards them, I pounced on Bloodpaw, raking my claws down his backside mercilessly. Before I could react, or do anything, I was flung off of him, and on the ground. Struggling to get to my paws, I watched helplessly as Bloodpaw approached, claws unsheathed. "Kill me!" I growled, relaxing. I knew it was over. I was too weak to fight it. "No." Bloodpaw replied, sheathing his claws, "I may have sided with the Council, but I do not kill she-cats. That is a cruel practice." Ignoring the yowls and screeches of the cats around me, I closed my eyes. "You're killing innocent cats, Bloodpaw. What's the difference between killing a tom or a she-cat?" "I'd very well kill any other she-cat, Snow." Bloodpaw hissed. However, I knew immediately that it wasn't a hostile hiss. It was a regretting hiss, and I knew that he was getting closer to me. "Why not me, then?" I replied, stubbornly. I opened my eyes, gasping as I realized how close he was. Bloodpaw was now sitting beside me, tail gently resting on my wounded shoulder. "Because, Snow... I never realized it until Blazepaw came to me..." Bloodpaw whispered into my ear, resting his head on my neck, "But I love you." "You have quite the funny way of showing it..." I whispered back, licking his muzzle. I watched him, waiting for a reply. My eyes scanned his face- and that was when I noticed the faint scars up and down his muzzle. "SkyClan! Retreat!" there was a yowl of alarm from behind us. The thunder of SkyClan's pawsteps faded away as they ran further and further away. I listened carefully, listening to the yowls of victory from the Council Cats. Then the hisses and taunts from the Rebels. Turning my head, I jumped to my paws as I spotted Blazepaw storming towards us, fur on fire. His eyes were full of malice and evil now... every fragment of his once-innocent nature gone. He unsheathed his claws, which were as red as Bloodpaw's eyes. "What are you doing, Bloodpaw?" Blazepaw spat, turning to look at the retreating SkyClanners for a brief moment, "We have Clans to destroy! Come!" Bloodpaw looked at his paws and sighed. "I can't do it, Blazepaw. I can't believe you're doing it... you're killing your friends and families. I..." Blazepaw's eyes softened for a brief moment, before turning away. "They aren't my family anymore, Bloodpaw. They're all traitors. Fools. That stand in my way." "Blazepaw..." I whispered, taking a small pawstep forward, "What have I done to you? What has Ruinpaw done to you? Please... don't do this, Blazepaw..." "I'll do whatever I please, Snow!" Blazepaw spat, digging his claws into the ground. He looked back, shooting a hateful look towards Bloodpaw before bounding away. "Council! Follow me!" I listened to his yowl fade into the distance as I collapsed to the ground. Blazepaw was gone. Evil had corrupted his mind... I couldn't believe what he had done to me. I closed my eyes, every happy thought drained from my mind. If only I had of Stopped End from dying... I thought. Looking up, I saw Ruinpaw, sitting quietly beside the remains of a den. I then shifted my gaze from Ruinpaw, to my shoulder. Resting on my white shoulder was Bloodpaw's tail, wrapped comfortingly around me. I purred, and laid down, unsure of what to do. "We need to go." Bloodpaw whispered, licking my muzzle, "The Rebels will surely lose if we stay here." I nodded, and got to my paws. I looked over at Ruinpaw, and padded over to him. "You ready, Ruinpaw?" Ruinpaw closed his eyes, and let out a depressed sigh. "Nope." "Why? What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" I whispered, glancing over at Bloodpaw nervously. Ruinpaw shook his head, and stretched. "It's nothing. We need to get going now." Ruinpaw meowed, before bounding towards WindClan territory. I looked at Bloodpaw, nodded, and we were off. To stop the Clans from Falling. Chapter Three - Fire - Bloodpaw As we ran, I felt a deep sorrow push against me. How would Tigerstar and Antoinette react to my decision? As the scents of the SkyClanners, Rebels and Council Cats began to get stronger, I realized that, mixed within the plethora of scents was fear. I looked at Snow, and gave her a short nod before unsheathing my claws and bounding into the battle. Almost immediately, I found a target. I latched onto a small silver she-cat, showing no mercy as I bit into her. She shrieked, and attempted to throw me off. I laughed at her pitiful attempt, and dug my claws into her, watching in silence as her blood began to fall onto the grass. Suddenly, she bucked me off, sending me flying into another cat, this one a large brown tom. He hissed, and bounded away, searching for another enemy. The she-cat purred, and stared at me for a brief moment. Suddenly, fear gripped me like the Claws of Tigerstar. I howled, as everything around me changed. I was no longer at WindClan camp- I was at the Elemental Rock. Antoinette stood in front of me, her blue eyes completely white. She raised her paw--- I snapped out of my nightmare, gasping as I watched Snow clawing at the silver she-cat furiously. Biting into her neck, Snow threw the cat aside, closing her eyes for a brief moment as she realized she had killed the she-cat. She ran over to me, and dug her muzzle into my shoulder. "Silversong. She was killing you using fear." Snow whispered, before bounding away. As I saught out another cat to fight, I gasped, watching as Greenstar yowled from the Tallrock. "Retreat!" Greenstar called, jumping off the rock, "WindClan! SkyClan! Retreat!" "Pitiful fools!" came Blazepaw's cry. His fur was full of fire, and as he bounded after the Clans, the grass burned every pawstep he took. I felt a growl rise in my throat. Together, with the rebels, there was no way all five Clans would lose. "Let's go!" I shouted, but I was stopped by Ruinpaw before I could go. I snarled, and barred my teeth in flustration. Every second Ruinpaw stood in front of me, the further away the cats got. "I can teleport. Touch me." Ruinpaw meowed simply. Snow placed a paw ontop of his, and I touched his neck with the tip of my tail. In a heartbeat, we were in the burnt and destroyed ThunderClan camp. A black tom, whom I easily recognized as Rushstar, glared at us, no shock, no emotion in his eyes. "What are you doing here? Haven't you destroyed the Clans enough?" Rushstar spat, glaring at Ruinpaw and Snow, "I should kill you both right now." Ruinpaw took a tiny pawstep forward. "They've come! SkyClan and WindClan have both been chased out! They're fleeing here!" Rushstar rolled his eyes. "And why should I believe that?" Suddenly, a patrol of ThunderClan cats bounded into camp. As if they were waiting for this moment, the leader of the patrol, a black she-cat, who looked almost identical to Rushstar, ran over to us, her eyes wide with fear. "WindClan... SkyClan... Rushstar, Blazepaw was right... they've come... and driven two Clans out already!" she explained. I caught a glimpse of her green eyes, and realized that the she-cat was Crowsong, the Deputy of ThunderClan and Daughter of Rushstar. Rushstar sighed. Wordlessly, he stormed off, jumping onto the Highledge. With a mighty yowl, Rushstar summoned the Cats of ThunderClan, and began shouting out orders before I could react. "Reedpaw! Get Willowbranch, Kestrelflight and Whitewhisker, and protect the nursery! Faithpaw! Gather the elders and bring them to the nursery! Daisyfur, help Thornstripe and Twistedfang prepare their herbs! The rest of you, prepare for battle!" The last words rung in my head. This was it. If we failed here, it was over. There was a War Cry from outside, and immediately, I knew what that meant. The final battle was here. Don't miss Powers of Darkness, the finale to War, and the tenth book in the Ancient Powers Series! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Ancient Powers Series